Unused Radio Messages: Atlantic Express
The following are all unused radio messages removed from the Atlantic Express level of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which version of the game they were removed from. Older Version WEL_R_Tene_Airlock 01b. Brigid Tenenbaum - In the Ticket Booth Gut, you arrive. Meet me in the ticket booth by the train station. WEL_R_Tene_TeneIntro 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Arrived Ahh, you arrive... 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - You Understand So you are a Big Daddy. You have found us, which means you understand our distress call. A Big Daddy who can reason ... is something unique. Und for me, you are - what is the word? Godsend. 03. Brigid Tenenbaum - Introduction I was part of the science of Rapture. Once it was the most perfect city in the world... Und of course, you know of the Little Ones. Rapture's greatest miracle — und her greatest sin. My sin. You must pass through that door to reach me. Find a way to open it. WEL_R_Lamb_GoToBooth 08. Sofia Lamb - I Know You I recognize you. That symbol on your hand marks you a dead man... yet here you are... Ten years, Subject Delta...Why now? This...this bears consideration... 09. Sofia Lamb - Your Sacrifice Explained I had to shoot down the craft I led you to, Delta. Your... sacrifice was the only way Ryan's thugs would accept the loss of my daughter, Eleanor. I knew she would survive the crash, you see. How, I wonder...did you? 11. Sofia Lamb - Counsel Subject Delta, listen carefully. Rapture is in my care, now, and you are a dangerous relic of her former days. Andrew Ryan failed the people, but the dream of utopia is merely dormant. Rebirth is coming. Your...return poses a risk to the common good, one I'm afraid I cannot abide... 12. Sofia Lamb - Not to Suffer You, Delta, are a dangerous relic of our former days. Now, I have made it clear to these men that you are not to suffer. I accept full responsibility for any anger you may experience before you die... WEL_R_Tene_GetElectro 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - First Plasmid The body of Rapture is nearly dead. Sometimes, we must give it a little jolt, ja? I am sending a Plasmid through the Pneumo for you. I do this in the hope that you will help us. 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Electro-Bolt Lock The lock is broken. You must use Electro-Bolt to zap it open. WEL_R_Tene_ElectroHint 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - More Electro-Bolt Zap them to stun, then strike them fast! 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Electro-Bolt Explained Your Electro-Bolt stuns with a zap, but used in water it is the wrath of God! 03. Brigid Tenenbaum - Zap in the Water Zap them in the water, it is like the wrath of God! WEL_R_Tene_Staircase 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - To the Elevator Quickly. Head for the elevator! 03. Brigid Tenenbaum - Into the Elevator! Use Telekinesis to pull that blockage from the gears. WEL_R_Lamb_Staircase 01a. Brigid Tenenbaum - Arrived Ahh, you arrive... 01b. Sofia Lamb - No Place for You Rapture is in my care now, Delta — and you are a dangerous relic of her former days. In light of the world to come, your sacrifice is nothing. 01c. Sofia Lamb - No Place for You Listen carefully, monster. I know you will come for Eleanor to save yourself. But Rapture is in my care now, and I promise... you shall never reach her alive. A great destiny lies before her, Delta... one you cannot share. Paradise has no place for you. WEL_R_Tene_GoToBooth 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - To the Elevator Quick now, get to the elevator! 02a. Brigid Tenenbaum - Elevator out of Service Lamb's splicers have shorted the elevator! I will try to repair from here... 02b. Brigid Tenenbaum - Watch Out! Splicers! Watch out! 03a. Brigid Tenenbaum - Elevator is Ready The elevator is there! Get in! 03b. Brigid Tenenbaum - Effects of ADAM Now, most who survive are like this. The Splicers crave the ADAM more und more - it rewrites the DNA even as it destroys the mind. The lust for ADAM brought war to Rapture... nearly ten years past. WEL_R_Tene_Elevator 03. Brigid Tenenbaum - Lamb Making New Little Sisters Please... listen. When I left Rapture long ago...my only wish was to be forgotten. Now, I am dying - rotting from the inside. Yet I smile when I hear this news ...for it seemed I would be free from the past. But somehow, Sofia Lamb is making new Little Ones ...continuing my work... my sins. She rules the whole city from Fontaine Futuristics. To stop her, I must go there — und I ask you to help me. To take the city back. 04. Brigid Tenenbaum - Lamb's ADAM Could Help You If we make a deal to work together, I am thinking I can help to fix what they have done to you, to save the man inside the monster. With all the ADAM that Lamb is holding, I could make you human once more. WEL_R_Tene_ToolStrg 01b. Brigid Tenenbaum - Splicers Serve Lamb Now, most who survive here are like this. Splicers. Drug addicts. They all serve Lamb. 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Open the Door Please. Come upstairs to the ticket window in the train station. WEL_S_BSis_ElnrGiftRm 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Over Here Here. In the ticket booth. WEL_L_Tene_Situation 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - A Useful Tool This is for you. It will allow you to save the Little Ones, as I have done. Bitte... rescue as many as you can. WEL_R_Tene_Ambush 03. Brigid Tenenbaum - Start the Train We must leave this place. Now that Lamb has seen it, it is lost to us. But with you, at last - we can take the fight to her. Fontaine Futuristics is on the other side of the city and the railway is the only way there now. Bitte. Please...start the train for us. 05. Brigid Tenenbaum - Test Camera The test camera in your helmet, it broadcasts a kind of TV signal. I will watch through your eyes and help as I can. 06. Brigid Tenenbaum - Sends EVE I send you some EVE through the Pneumo to restore your Plasmids. Hurry now! WEL_R_Tene_TrainStn2 04. Brigid Tenenbaum - Take the Train Lamb's people are in here with me! I can not — you must go to Fontaine Futuristics. Find Eleanor! Take the train... go! Go! Retail Version WEL_R_BSis_ElnrGiftRm 01d. Eleanor Lamb - Father, It's Me Father, it's me — Eleanor. I know you're awake in there — I can feel it. Mother won't be able to... to toy with you like that, ever again. Please... find me. Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages Category:Atlantic Express